Overpowering
by LethalBeauty
Summary: Set in ultimate X-Men. Logan gets a rather direct greeting from a certain white haired goddess on his first day at the mansion, and that's just the beginning of their unique encounters :-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, no sueing!Note: I have only seen a bit of the ultimate x-men, mostly pics, and i love the way the characters are drawn, that is why i set the story up like i did...with that said, the plot will be rather improvised...just for your 411.**

**Surely they had warned her about him. All the others had been weary as soon as he walked through the door. Obviously the professor had warned them about the danger he posed to anyone in his reach. **

**The leave it to beaver knock off with the goofy glasses tried to hide his fear. Was doing a good job of it too, until he stared in his direction. Then his firm stance would falter and the vein in his throat would twitch.**

**The redhead bomb-shell didn't even try to hide her terror. But the interesting part was the attraction that radiated off of her. With a grin he decided this might not be so bad after all. He would have to test her boundaries a little later.**

**The other group of odd balls cowered behind the professor. So young, they idolized the old man that had taken them off the hateful streets. Did they really think he could stop him if he ever wanted to hurt them? **

**And then she came into play. She hadn't even shown up to the introduction ceremony. The professor had made it clear that all members present in the mansion should attend, and yet someone wasn't there. He could hear the whispers. 'Where's Storm?' **

**Storm? He thought to himself. Who was this? Some tough ass jerk off that thought he was too good? Who thought he was better than him? Well let's just wait until he gets here. Until then he occupied himself shamelessly raking his eyes over the redheads body. Winking at her when she got the courage to meet his eyes. **

**Just then he heard footsteps on the stairs. Small man, the thought occured to him. The sound seemed too soft for a males foot. The door slammed opened and his eyes widened. Subconsciously he licked his kanines. Well it definitely wasn't a male. **

**His eyes traveled up the long legs, sculpted calves, toned thighs, covered only halfway by a pair of jean cutoffs. Up the taut muscles of her exposed stomach. The black tank top with the fire red '65 mustang with the words 'Turn Me On' under it. Material embellishing the swell of her breasts. A silver key hanging on a chain around her neck, the end of it pointing down to the slight valley of her cleavage.**

**Cherry red lips in a permanent scowl, parted as she popped a bubble of pink gum. A shock of energy shot through him. That action alone. So innocent, so damn attractive. But the two carribean blue pools that stared hard at him now gave everything away. Cold and ancient. There was no innocence there. And then the last piece of this exotic puzzle. A river of snow white, glistening locks. Curling and untamed, flowing down her back, accentuating the mahogany of her skin. **

**Stunning. Breathtaking. Definitely cocky. She knew all she had. And apparently fearless as well. Her gaze hadn't faltered from his this whole time. Then another pop of the gum and her eyes slid to the professor. Only to say she had been busy, to answer his question of why she was late. Then they focused back on him. "Stay out of my way and we won't have a problem." Popping one more bubble for emphasis, she sauntered out, bringing his attention to her firm backside. **

**Arching his eyebrow and letting a satisfied smirk flash across his lips, he realized she had stolen the words right out of his mouth. **

**"I do apologize Logan, Ororo can be rather haughty at times." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the professor smile slightly as he spoke. He just snorted in response. **

**"Like she said, stay out of my way and we'll be fine." With that he grabbed his duffel bag and stormed out of the room. Ororo not too far off his mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own them! Don't sue!

He attempted to pay attention to the words coming out of the pretty redheads mouth. She was certainly a dish and attempted to keep his focus on her at all times, even though she knew it aggravated her cycloptic sweetie. An attention hog, he had guessed it about her from the start.

The other one completely opposite. It was funny how the color of their hair told the whole story. Fire and ice. Jean was warm and inviting, like a friendly flame in a fireplace. She made herself known right away, just like every human would notice the flames flickering energy. A bit noisy too.

The other, like snow. Beautiful and mysterious, but cold and un-inviting like the winter chill. And silent. Dangerous silence, like the patch of ice you don't notice on the highway. Speaking of the ice queen, a few minutes ago she had briskly walked past them without a word said. Jean had given her a dirty glance.

"So what's with you and the exotic?" She frowned slightly at his nickname for her obvious rival.

Shrugging she answered breezily, "I think she's just plain rude."

But then he saw what the real deal was. Scott ran down the stairs and into the garage, exactly where Jeans nemesis had gone. And he had also neglected to even send a word Jeans way. Glaring at the door Jean turned away and focused her attention on Logan once more. But his focus on her was shot, ever since the "wind-rider" as some of the students liked to call her, had walked by minutes before. Not to mention the boy scout had yet to make an exit from the garage. As if on cue, the doors busted open and a flash of white emerged.

Her hands were clenched into fists at her side and her eyes were set in a deadly glare. Logan mused that she looked absolutely gorgeous when in rage, but let out a sigh of relief at the fact that the stare was not directed at him. Scott fidgeted in the doorway, attempting to look commanding but failing miserably in her presence. When Storm was in the room, there was no mistaking who the one in control was. And then, as if an unexpected thunderstrike her voice boomed.

"It's not like I stole it or anything!"

Logan arched his eyebrow at the new development. Ororo? A thief? Somehow he hadn't expected that. True she seemed to carry a certain amount of street smarts that could only be obtained by living on them, but still . . . a thief? He realized right then that any guesses he had on who she was could be thrown out the window. He knew nothing about her, and that made him nervous.

"Not like you wouldn't if you had a chance."

There was a crash of lightning outside and before anyone could ever recover mahogany fingers linked into short red hair. She lifted Jean effortlessly out of her chair and turned her head painfully until she was staring into her eyes. Her gaze never faltered as Jean idly tried to free herself from her grasp. "If you have any accusations to make about me, how about you say them to my face instead of whispering under your breath like a coward. Bitch." Literally throwing her back into her seat she turned on her heel and began to walk out of the room.

The professor was in the doorway of the room, watching the whole ordeal and when Ororo tried to brush past him his hand caught her arm gently. She looked into his eyes and her features automatically softened. It was easy to see they were having their own silent conversation and Logan watched in amazement as all her anger seemed to melt away from her. Her shoulders un-tensed and he actually saw a small smile quirk her lips. Looking over at Jean he noticed the slight pain in her eyes. It was obvious she envied the bond Ororo and the professor shared. And yet another thing that confused him about her. She seemed so defiant so disrespectful, yet you could see she had nothing but respect and love for this man. He couldn't even begin to assume what kind of history the two of them had but he was pretty sure that if it hadn't been for Xavier, Ororo might have been in a very bad place. And for the first time since he had been at the mansion, he was thankful that Xavier had extended the courtesy to him as well.

He felt like a child that was being reprimanded. After the little scene between Jean and Ororo, the professor had asked him to meet him in his office. "Sounded like a damn principal. What the hell did I do?" Making his way around the professors office his eyes stopped to gaze at a picture on his desk. Picking it up he realized it was the same brazen beauty he had just witnessed downstairs, only younger. She was making her way down the stairs of a private jet and he mused that she looked like a caged animal. There was defiance and mistrust shining in her large Caribbean blue eyes.

"Defiant isn't she?" Logan frowned deeply at the professor. He hadn't even felt him come in, the picture he held in his hand was the cause of that. He hardly ever let his guard down, but somehow she always seemed to make his mind wander. The frown deepened. Not again. He didn't need to get lost in something like that again.

The professor didn't seem to notice Logans' preoccupation, his own mind lost deep in thought. "Definitely one of a kind, a gem. I believe they broke the mold when Ororo was created. I've never met a young woman with more passion, strength, and . . ." a pause, the mans brow furrowed, "defiant, dangerous." At that moment the professor looked truly old in his eyes. Silence filled the room as Logan continued to gaze at the picture of the young girl.

"So what's up prof? I have a feeling you brought me up here for more than just reminiscing about your young firecracker."

The professor smiled at the nickname, but the smile faded as quickly as it appeared. "Ororo has been a bit more . . ." he cleared his throat slightly, "animalistic lately. Before she had a pretty good hold on her rage. True she never got along with Jean, but before they left each other fairly enough alone. Now, they have clashed. Of course I don't have to tell you that, you saw it firsthand." Logan couldn't help but grin, even though the matter seemed pretty grim to the professor. "Jean has been out for your attention. She's attracted to you, anyone can see. Unfortunately whenever Ororo walks into a room all attention goes to her. That upsets Jean. Recently she has been trying to be more aggressive, and her comment about Ororo to you earlier is proof of that. Jean has never really insulted Ororo in that way."

"Get to the point prof. you're losing me here. What does this have to do with me?"

A smile crept over the professors features once again. "You and Ororo have a lot in common Logan." The look of doubt and confusion on Logans' face made Xavier laugh outright. "You both are very impatient when it comes to my speeches and explanations. And you are both individuals of great honor and respect. Much like you Ororo does not tolerate when someone shows her disrespect. That is what you saw down in the den, and you saw her reaction. I wanted to bring this to your attention for a reason. I do not have any problem with you pursuing one of these lovely ladies, but do not play with them. Ororo is very volatile, another thing you two have in common, so please be careful. And don't hurt them."

Logan arched his eyebrow in surprise. And then rage replaced the surprise. "I came in here for this! I haven't even tried to "pursue" your lovely ladies as you call them and you have the gall to give me some sort of twisted father first date speech! Sorry prof. but I don't want them, and if I did I sure as hell would not ask your permission!" He didn't give him a chance to respond and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The nerve of that asshole. But one thing stuck in his mind as he walked off. He hadn't only been talking about Jean when he talked about pursuing them. He had talked about Ororo as well. That possibility hadn't even entered his mind, but now that it had, he couldn't seem to get it out of his head. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own the characters!**

**So Logan is getting in your way right?" **

**Wha . . ." **

**There she was, the snow-haired exotic, standing there with a nonchalant expression as if the question was the most natural thing in the world. Rolling her eyes at his dumbfounded face, she plopped herself down on the couch next to him and patted his hand. "Come on fearless leader I know Logan is stomping on your turf."**

**And suddenly he regained his voice. Furrowing his brow in feigned confusion, he stared at her incredulously. "What," he paused to swallow nervously, "are you talking about Storm?" Rolling her eyes once again she let out a frustrated sigh. God he could be so infuriating sometimes, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about. Trying to hide the fact that he was heads over heels for the fire-haired telepath. **

**"Jean" The one word explained it all as an all-knowing silence fell over the room. "Do you want me to get rid of him for you?" His eyes widened in shock and he shrunk back from her slightly. **

**"Christ Ororo," she notice his informality with a grin, " you sound like a damn hit-man." The pleasant ring of her laughter filled the empty den, and he found himself cracking a smile. "Why would you help me?" **

**Shrugging innocently, she twirled a strand of her silver-white lock around a slim caramel-colored finger. "I don't know, I find him kind of sexy in a primal, sexual, dark sort of way. Besides I want to ride that motorcycle." Abrupt laughter erupted from her confidante.**

**"I knew that bike had something to do with it."**

**Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout before she stuck her tongue out at him and whacked him with a pillow. "Can I help it that I want some power between my legs." Arching an eyebrow at her, his head reeled with the innuendos in that statement. Ororo had a thing for Logan? For some reason that possibility had never crossed his mind. What was it about him anyway? The short temper, animalistic nature, and mysterious past didn't seem like big perks to him but there had to be something. And that something had caught Jeans attention. Now he had an opportunity to get her back. If Logan stopped giving her so much attention she would lose interest. But . . .**

**"How are you going to do this?"**

**Her lips formed a pout again. Slowly her hand snuck up to rest on his thigh. "You don't think I can be as sexy as Jean?" His mouth dropped and he stuttered as her hand traveled upward. A tiny mischievous smile quirked her lips and before he could react she swung one lithe leg over his legs, straddling his lap. Arching her hips forward she was rewarded by a surprised gasp. His hands instinctively clasped her hips and his head rolled back slightly. In response she pushed her hips forward once again and his jaw tightened, his breathing labored. **

**"Anymore questions?" Grinning widely he shook his head no, the hands that rested on her hips trembling slightly. "Good," she kissed the tip of his nose and jumped off him. "Now where's Logan?" shaking his head in disbelief at her and himself he pointed to the garage. Giving him a wink and a casual wave goodbye Ororo made her way down the hall.**

**As soon as Ororo was out of sight she fell back against the wall. Holding her stomach she waited for the ache to subside. she hadn't liked that at all, not in the least. That kind of behavior was not like her. But when Scott asked her how she could seduce Logan something snapped and not only did she want to prove that she could seduce Logan, but Scott as well. The doubt in his voice had been a hard blow to her heart. She wasn't sexy it seemed, or at least, not as sexy as Jean. Infuriating, that thought made her see red, and also made her straddle Scotts' lap. The only thing that was on her mind when she was playing that little mind trick with Scott was "what if Jean saw this." Instead of thinking that it was wrong, or how vile and twisted it seemed to mess with the emotions of poor unsuspecting Scott. That bothered her, more than she cared to admit. Since when had she gotten so vengeful. She herself had been shocked when her fingers had twined with Jeans red mane of hair earlier that day. Before Jeans comments had rolled right off her back. But lately, lately . . . Growling in frustration she hit the wall with the back of her head a couple of times to try and clear her thoughts. The urges were getting stronger, the voice in her head was getting louder. Why was she so angry with Jean? It was almost an obsession now. And Logan. She had made that little scene with Scott to have an excuse to pursue the new member of the household, but she didn't know why. Was it because she was really interested in him, or because of Jean. Jean, Jean, JEAN. **

**Rubbing her hands down her face she let the thoughts fall away. A headache was lurking in the back of her head. She suddenly had the urge to go talk to Xavier, but she knew she wouldn't. He already suspected something was wrong with her, he had been weary around her for many weeks now. No, she had it under control. Putting her best fake smile on she made her way slowly to the garage. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Marvel owns 'em all.

She leaned against the doorframe, watching the muscles in his back and arms flex while he attempted to fix the engine of the car. It was a beat up piece of junk, a lost cause to everyone. But she saw definite potential there, and admired him for his persistence. He hadn't been able to get it started yet, and everyone had heard him growling his curses at the lifeless engine, but he kept on working on it nonetheless. Her eyes drifted to the tight jeans he wore. They fit his frame just right. She suddenly found herself wondering what hid under those jeans. Jean hadn't been the only one that had noticed Logan. When Ororo had first met him, she had recognized his handsome features and fit frame. He was one of the most well-cut and attractive men she had seen in a while. But that didn't stop her from being suspicious. There was something about him that had put her on edge, caused all her defenses to fly up and close him off. Still she had to admit to herself that he was pretty much the most gorgeous guy that had ever come into the mansion.

Pushing that thought aside, her gaze traveled to the object of her desire, his motorcycle. Ever since she heard that engine echoing through the trees she had fallen in love. It was slick and black, radiating pure raw strength. With a quirk of her lips she realized that, that strength was also harbored in the owner of the bike. Softening her steps, she made her way over to the corner of the garage. She had been wanting to touch it, to look it at for some time now, but her instincts had gone against it. Now her hand trembled anxiously as she ran it over the smooth curves of the machine. Tugging at the bottom of her lip with white teeth, she closed her eyes and imagined the rumble of power vibrating between her legs. Tracing a finger over the leather seat she suddenly felt his eyes on her.

He hadn't fooled her, she knew that he had been aware of her from the moment she had stepped in the doorway. But he had been studying her, feeling her out. She wondered what was going through that head of his, what was it that he thought about her. Apparently he hadn't found anything he didn't like because his gaze was one of mild curiosity and amusement. Yet it was intense and it made a slight shudder course through her. His eyes were a pale cool grey but emanated pure heat, making her squirm in her skin.

Now to test her boundaries. Scott would have told her she was out of her mind. Jean would probably not even think about it. There was a definite aura of 'Don't touch my shit' around Logan. However, she was not Scott or Jean, she was Storm and finding out what buttons people had and pushing them is what she did. Testing the waters, seeing how far a person could go. Besides, the temptation to touch and play was far too great.

Before she could lose her nerve she swung her over the bike and settled upon it with one swift move. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him arch an eyebrow, the muscles in his crossed arms flexing. She waited, her body ready to spring, but when he didn't make any move or didn't speak, she relaxed considerably. Sliding her hands up the bike, she thumbed the handles. Head swung back, her eyes fluttered closed as she arched her hips forward, thighs tightening around the machine. A low growl rumbled behind her. Her eyes snapped open and she turned toward him, catching his gaze and arching an eyebrow curiously.

"You might want to quit that darlin' or I might suspect that you'll steal my bike."

She grinned, slowly sliding off the bike. "If I wanted it, it would have already been gone, darlin'." Smiling sweetly she mimicked his drawl. Hips swaying, she could feel his eyes roaming her. Gotcha. She could feel the control shifting, and it was all hers. Her attire was nothing special, she pegged him as a man that didn't like women who tried too hard. A mid-drift white tank top that was taut over her breasts and exposed her flat abdomen, and a pair of cut off shorts, making her legs look even longer than usual. Feet bare. "You've never called me that before."

He smirked, his canines flashing white, making him look feral and almost frightening. Her stomach tightened with lust. "Wanna go for a ride darlin'?"

Smile widening, she could sense the innuendos in his voice, could almost smell the sexual tension in the air. Shrugging her shoulders innocently, she rewarded him with a coy smile. "It all depends Logan, which ride are you offering?" Laughter flickered in her eyes as she gazed at the bike, and then at him, shamelessly looking him up and down, taking her time. She could see him falter for a moment, he seemed lost for a reply. And then the feral grin returned and he let out a hardy laugh. It sounded almost like a growl and it made her dizzy with desire, she realized she loved to hear his laugh.

"I must say I didn't peg you as a bike lover."

Sauntering over to him she let her hand rest on his chest, her fingers twining in the material. She leaned forward, their faces so close that if she inched any closed their lips would meet. The surprise in his eyes was evident, and he was even more shocked when she held his gaze. Brushing her lips against his ear, she let her breath caress his skin. "With all do respect Logan," she met his gaze again, "you don't know shit about me."

Releasing his shirt she pushed him slightly off balance. But she wasn't prepared for him to move so swiftly. His body slammed into hers and a breathless scream of surprise slipped past her lips as he crushed her against the wall. "I know how to make you scream." With a metallic scratch his claws were revealed. The light reflected off of them and they almost looked beautiful. "You wanna scream for me darlin'?" Slowly and purposefully he ran the edge of his claw down the side of her body, the tip of it catching on the hem of her shorts. Oh god, her brain and body screamed at her. Her hands were splayed against the wall, and she dug her fingernails into the paint Just touch me. There was a glint of cold rage in his now black eyes that made her shudder. And then as if answering her bodys' plea his claws were gone and a gentle yet forceful hand covered the curve of her hip. Her breath caught in her throat, his touch shooting waves of pleasure through to her core. Biting her lip she withheld the moan that almost escaped her mouth. How did he do that? She had never felt such heat, such lust from another mans hand.

Logan shook his head suddenly, as if trying to banish something from his mind, and then the glint in his eyes was gone. Stepping away from her, he let his hand fall. Ororo almost screamed at the loss of contact, it was almost painful. "You don't know what you're dealin' with 'Ro. You may be a weather witch, but this is one storm you shouldn't be messin' with."

And suddenly she got angry. Hot rage ran through her veins. Because he had taken control so easily. Because she was still breathless from his touch, her whole body aching for him now. Narrowing her eyes she pushed him away from her. "Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do Logan." Her rejection stung slightly, but it did nothing for her confidence. He wanted her, she knew that now. This situation just required some persuasion. There was no giving up, not yet. For her sake, and his, because she had seen that look in his eyes. A looked that mimicked the one in hers. Avoiding his gaze now, she turned and walked toward the door. She heard him chuckle behind her. So he thought this was over?

"Oh, and Logan," she didn't wait for him to look at her, "there is something you should know. I'm very persistent." With that she slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Marvel owns them all. I do not. **_

_**As far as everyone knew, Logan had spent the whole night in the garage. The incessant banging and clanging noises coming from the space the only proof that it was occupied. No one went in to check on him, or speak to him. The only people that really would, Jean and Ororo were both in their own worlds. All Jean knew is that Logan hadn't come to see her all day. Usually she didn't have to seek his attention, he was always at her side, and the fact that she would have to go look for him irked her. Ororo remained in her room for the rest of the night, Logan not too far off her mind. She was irked as well, but unlike Jean she had had enough of Logan that day. It infuriated her that even though she had been blatantly rejected, she still could not get the roughish bachelor out of her mind. **_

_**Glaring at the machine Logan finally decided to call it a day. The hands on his watch told him it was almost 3 am. His bed was calling to him, but he refused to answer. It was to his great misfortune that he realized his room was only a few doors down from Ororos'. One thing he could not handle right now. There was always a certain scent radiating from her room and down the hallways. He could never place it, but it was some kind of flower. Usually it was pleasant and soothed him immediately. It had even gone so far that he had toyed with the idea of thanking her for keeping whatever it was that made her room and the hallway smell so good. But now it would only worsen his mood, because he knew behind those doors was the object of his obsession. **_

_**Obsession, he had never thought a woman could occupy his mind so much. However, Ororo was no ordinary woman. He had known that, as soon as he had laid eyes on her that first night. That is why he had been so weary, so hesitant to even retort to her snipe comment. If anyone else had told him to stay out of their way, they would have three more holes in their body. But he had smelled something on her that had made him nervous, and ever since that day he had tried to figure her out. Unfortunately it was harder than he thought. Just when he was certain that he had found the mold she had been created with, she would break it. The thing that happened with Jean, or finding out that she had been a common street thief at an early age, or what she had done tonight. It all was so strange, so intriguing. As far as he could tell she wasn't one kind of woman, she was all of them, every type he could think of. A heady combination that he didn't know if he could ignore for much longer. Growling in frustration he yanked his leather jacket off his bike and put it on. He stuck a cigar between his teeth and stepped into the cool early morning air.**_

_**"Read 'em and weep ladies and gentlemen. Three of a kind aces." Groans were heard all around the table as Ororo jumped up and did her little victory dance, then promptly slid all the chips in the middle of the table to her ever-growing stack. Her tongue stuck out of the corner of her lip in concentration and she seemed to be humming a little tune as she stacked the multi-colored pieces of plastic. "So what, is that the third time I've beaten all of you. Come on you guys, you're not even trying." Logan had been passing the room and had not missed Ororos display, which literally sent him screeching to a halt. Right then she had positively been the most adorable creature he had ever seen, and it sent a little pang through his heart. With great amusement he listened to the annoyed grumbles of the males around the table.**_

_**Leaning against the doorway to the room he assessed the situation. Jean was sitting by herself in one of the many chairs, pretending to read her book but instead sent furtive glances over at Ororo every so often. Ororo seemed in too good a mood to even bother looking over at her female teammate. The subject of her joy was the fact that she had successfully won all the chips at the table, much to the mens dismay. "Maybe we need some fresh blood at the table. Jean you want to play?" That statement had come as a shock to everyone, and the bigger shock was when Jean stood up from her perch and sat down at one of the chairs surrounding the table. **_

_**This could get mighty interestin', Logan thought to himself as he wordlessly walked into the room and took a seat across from Ororo. She arched one regal eyebrow curiously in his direction and he watched as a stray silver-white lock fell over her gleaming bright eyes. Licking her top lip she smirked at him. "Do you want to play Logan?" Her tone was husky and sweet, making his head reel with the heady under-tones of the statement.**_

_**"I do indeed darlin', but how about we play by my rules." **_

_**"I don't play by anyone else's rules." **_

_**The table watched the scene between the two teammates curiously. Without a word Hank stood up and walked out. He could never stomach this kind of interaction between the two of them. In his opinion Logan was paying way too much attention to Ororo. But Ororo had made it clear to him that his opinion on her life was not needed or wanted, so he promptly left, mumbling something to himself the whole way. The rest of the group dwindled off as well until only Scott, Jean, Ororo and Logan were left.**_

_**"So what are these rules of yours Logan." Batting her eyelashes, Jean placed her hand casually on Logans. It took all of Ororo's strength not to groan in annoyance, her eyes rolling heavenward. Now, now, play nice. Their eyes met for a second, and in that second Logan thought he saw something new in the depth of her eyes. But it quickly disappeared. **_

_**"Well you can keep playing as many games as you want, but you can only lose three times. After the third time, the person you lose to gets to make you do one thing for them. It's kind of like strip poker, only you don't lose clothes on each hand. Plus, this way there's a lot more possibilities." He caught her gaze one more time and this time he watched as an ice cube traveled down her neck and dangerously close to the material of her low cut shirt. A shiny trail of water teased him, as droplets danced down her mocha toned skin. All right, you want to play, let's play. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns all characters, I just play with them. Hehe**

**After 3 games and a few drinks Logan was watching Scott dance around in some skimpy black lingerie. Ororos idea. And although he was laughing with the rest of the bunch, all his mind was focused on, was the particularly lacy and revealing ensemble. One that belonged to Ororo. His thoughts raced with hundreds of hot and untamed fantasies that almost made him pant for breath. The combination of her snowy-white tresses hanging over her slanted panther eyes, glowing in the dark, and the mahogany of her skin scantily covered in body-hugging lace. Lightning illuminating her face and causing streaks of light to dance in her thick locks, making her look like a goddess riding on top of him. Nails digging into his chest as her head rolls back, her back arched, hips bucking wildly against his. That husky, velvety voice calling out his name in strained screams. He could feel the beast rising in him, could feel her calling him out. "I want all of you. Let all of you go. I can handle the beast within, you know I can. Wolverine . . . Logan . . ."**

**"Logan?"**

**He shook his head vigorously and noticed that he was being watched. Scott sat down with his regular clothes on, his face as red as his glasses. Jean was calling out his name, slight concern evident on her face. Looking across the table, he noticed Ororo gazing at him over her cards, one eyebrow lifted curiously. Her sultry eyes an almost smoky grey now, piercing him right through his heart. Her mouth was upturned in a sexy little smirk, tapping one of her cards with her finger as she whispered, "and then there were three."**

**Jean was the next to go, beaten by Logans hand. His request was for Jean to read his thoughts, until he told her to stop. Scott and Ororo had no idea what Logan was thinking but before he was through Jean had turned about fifteen shades of red. Scott had turned a couple of shades of red too, but Ororo doubted it was for the same reason. And now there were only two. Her and Logan, both of them with two losses, pocket kings sitting triumphantly in her hands. She was very much aware of the scrutinizing gaze from her opponent across the table but she didn't give him a second glance.**

**"You know what I want Logan." It was all she said, no other explanation, making his head reel with the possibilities.**

**"Do I?" He studied her, trying to figure out what was going on in that head of hers. But she met his gaze with a slow determined one, any sign of what she meant by her statement hidden away in the depths of her eyes. "Well let's just see if you win, and then I'm all yours." **

**A mischievous grin parted her lips, "who said I wanted you?" **

**Looking out at the three cards dealt out on the table, she bit her lip in concentration as she saw two aces and a jack. Highest two pair possible so far, and she was pretty sure Logans hand couldn't beat hers. And another king came out. Kings over aces full house, couldn't have come out any better for her. The last card was some number, she hadn't even paid attention. Now she fixed her eyes on her opponent who grinned triumphantly at his jack over aces full house. Watching him her mind started to wander to the look he had on his face when he had seen her lingerie, or the look on Jeans face from the thoughts Logan was giving her. Slowly she pushed her cards toward him, face down. "You won." **

**No one had looked at the cards, figuring that Ororo wouldn't lie about losing, it wasn't like her. But nothing she was doing was like her, not recently anyway. Ever since HE came. Something about him brought out the hidden side of her. A side she had tried to hide for a very long time. Her emotions. No man had been able to get to her like Logan could. No man could put her so much on edge that she felt like ripping his head off, or so hot that she felt like she would explode if he didn't touch her. And that's how she felt right now, at this very instant. Staring defiantly at Logan, daring him to do it, to tell her to be his. To tell her what he wanted her to do. Tell her to succumb to him, to let him dominate her like only he could. As she watched him, she could see the glimmer in his eyes, as if he knew exactly what she was craving. **

**"Ororo I want you to strip for me." His nonchalant tone was no surprise to her, and she matched his stare as she began to stand. **

**"That is enough! There will be no stripping here. Logan you have gone too far, and I should report you to the professor. Come on Jean, Ororo, let's go." Ororo just smiled at Logan, then stood and followed Scott and Jean out of the room. **

**Sighing deeply, he ran his hands through his hair and placed them behind his head. His glance rested on the dark ceiling above his bed as he tried not to think too much. Nice move asshole, what the hell did you think she would do, strip right there in front of Jean and Scott just because you told her too. And his mind responded to him, yes, she would. There was no bluff she wouldn't take, he knew that. So why did he ask her to do it? Obviously not to get a rise out of her, he knew that kind of thing would not offend her or scare her off. Fragments of his earlier thoughts drifted into his train of thought. Her back arched as she rode him, the blissful moans filling his bedroom as giant drops of rain pelted the roof of the mansion mercilessly. That's why he had asked her, because he couldn't get those sinful images out of his head. Well shit, he wasn't getting any sleep tonight. Getting out of bed he pulled his jeans on, not bothering with a shirt. The garage it is, time to work on his baby.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Not mine! Belong to Marvel!**_

_**He could smell her. Or maybe…was he imagining it? Had his new obsession with this truly intoxicating woman gone so far that it was playing tricks with his senses? "Get a hold of yourself you stupid mutt," he grumbled under his breath. Twisting the doorknob harshly he almost pulled the door off its hinges as it slammed against the wall. But his fingers froze at the light switch. There was definitely someone in here, and that much he wasn't imagining. Narrowing his eyes he scanned the expanse of the garage, his nostrils flaring. Damn it I am losing my fuckin' mind.**_

"_**You win."**_

_**Spinning around he cursed himself on his recklessness. He hadn't noticed the figure perched quietly on his bike. The click of a light and she was illuminated with a gentle glow, and suddenly he forgot how to breathe. Her caramel-colored skin was barely covered by blood red lace. One strap of her bra slid slowly off one shoulder. Inhaling deeply his senses were assaulted by her scent. That scent of flowers mixed with something else, something that pulled at the strings of his sanity and caused the beast within him to come to life with a new intensity. Lust. Sliding off the bike she made her way to him, his eyes transfixed on the sway of her hips. His claws suddenly itched to be set free and he clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to contain the urge.**_

_**She circled around him, the tips of her fingers tracing him. From his shoulder, to his chest, the other shoulder and across his back. A restrained growl escaped his throat and he saw the glow of gleaming white teeth as she smiled. "If memory serves you wanted me to strip." He licked his canines as he watched her hand slide up her own body to the clasp of her bra.**_

_**A surprised gasp evaded her lips as his hand caught her wrist almost painfully. "You know why I said that darlin'. It wasn't for you to actually do it." Snatching her wrist away from his grasp she grinned at him.**_

"_**Yes I know why you said it. And now I realize Logan, that you are all talk."**_

"_**Careful 'Roro you don't know what you're messing with here." **_

_**If it hadn't been for his use of the pet name he had given her she might have been frightened. His voice was deep and rough, almost animalistic. It sent chills down her spine but she refused to back down now. Just push a little more, you're almost there. "I'm not afraid of you Logan."**_

_**Before she could utter another word she was slammed against the wall, the weight of his body pressed against her back. She felt his seething hot breath on the back of her neck as his rough fingers slid up her thigh. Her nipples hardened from the cold concrete she was pressed against, or maybe because of him touching her she wasn't quite sure anymore. **_

"_**Maybe you should be darlin'. I'm a very scary man." His fingers slid under the lace of her panties and she could only whimper as he started to rub his growing erection against her backside. No, this isn't the way this was supposed to go. She needed to have the control, not him. If he took it, the primal instincts started to rise in her mind; if he took it….dear goddess she wouldn't be able to control it. **_

_**With all her strength she pushed him until she could freely turn around and face him. His body slammed against her once more and her head hit the wall hard, a shocked cry of protest escaped her throat. "Isn't this what you wanted windrider. You wanted to play, so let's play." The screeching sound of metal filled the empty room as he slid one claw under the strap of her bra. Two flicks of his wrist and she felt the cool air make contact with newly revealed skin. She shuddered from the sudden pleasure of it, the shudder turning into a gasp when his hand cupped one of her breasts harshly. One calloused finger circled her painfully erect nipple and she bit her lip to keep the moans in check. No, he has too much control. God Ororo get a hold of yourself. "Still think you can handle this little girl?" **_

_**She caught his gaze defiantly and before he could speak again she slapped him swiftly across the face. When his shocked gaze met hers she leaned forward until her mouth was almost touching his. "Fuck you." **_

_**A feral growl filled the air around them and then his mouth was on top of hers. The strength of the kiss bruised her lips on contact, but the pain blissfully fulfilled all her desires. Finally she tasted him, she felt the contact she'd been craving for so long. He devoured her mouth, biting on her lower lip until she felt the metallic taste of blood. Her fingers twined in his hair and she pulled him even closer as his tongue pushed into her mouth, his moan vibrating into her mouth causing a moan of her own. **_

_**His hands twined in her hair roughly and his lips left hers only to find their way to the space where her shoulder and neck met. She felt her body shiver as he sucked on the tender spot, then dug his teeth into her flesh, claiming her. He raked his fingernails up her thighs and tore her panties off in one swift move. His pants soon followed and he crushed her against the wall once more, lifting her and wrapping her legs around his waist. She could feel the tip of him sliding up and down her wet center and she arched her hips forward begging for him to fill her. Chuckling at her reaction he continued his torture.**_

_**Ororo groaned with sheer aggravation. He was doing this on purpose, teasing her endlessly. She caught his mouth in a crushing kiss, sinking her teeth into his bottom lip earning a groan of satisfaction. And suddenly with one powerful thrust he buried himself inside her. Her back arched in beautiful ecstasy as he began to pound into her ruthlessly. There was no gentleness, no loving whispers, no slow touches, and god how she loved it. Every second more pleasurable than the last. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders until she could feel the wetness of blood on her fingertips. Their moans and growls of lust the only sound filling the dark garage.**_

"_**Jesus 'Ro…You feel so fucking good." She moaned in response, arching her neck to nibble on his earlobe. His body convulsed and he slammed into her even harder. She knew she would have bruises on her back tomorrow, and she would be sore for much longer than that, but every time she thought of how this could possibly be a bad idea he would hit that spot. The spot that caused her to see stars and to hang on to him for dear life. **_

"_**Oh. God. Logan…So close…" He caught a nipple between his teeth and sucked fiercely, his tongue circling around it. The shot of pleasure sent her spiraling over the edge as her whole body started to tremble with the intensity of her climax. **_

_**His neck arched back as her convulsing body caused his own release to hit him. He thrust into her harder over and over, the soft moans of her pleasure filling his ears. His arms and legs were aching. Muscles shaking from the force of the orgasm. Ororo slid her legs down and leaned against his chest, her head buried in the crook of his neck. He could hear her shaky breathing and feel the tiny shudders that still flowed through her body. "Christ that was…" She mumbled a reply into his neck and he mused that she felt good against his skin. So soft, so inviting. He wanted to wake up with her body spread on top of him like a blanket. Whoa buddy. Where the hell did that come from? You do realize you just finished ravaging her like some animal. Like this would be anything close to the start of a normal relationship. Face it, this is as good as it's gonna get. And hopefully she wont hate you for this someday. **_

"_**Logan?" He shook his head furiously as if banishing a thought, and when his eyes gazed into her she almost saw something. Could it be…it was almost painfully gentle the way he looked at her just then. And then as if it was never there, the look was gone. "Thank you, for, well, this." Jesus Christ could that have sounded anymore stupid. She wanted to slap herself. **_

_**His head shook in disbelief. "I will never understand you 'Roro, but I should be thanking you. Helluva woman you are, no others been able to handle that side of me." He smiled at the sight of her blushing at the odd compliment. "We should be gettin' upstairs before they come down askin' all kinds of questions we don't have answers for." She just nodded, not saying anything else. "Oh here." He threw her one of his flannel shirts that he kept around the garage and watched silently as she put it on. **_

_**Again the thought that she looked damned adorable crossed his mind. Her hair all tousled, the shirt he gave her reaching down to the middle of her thigh, sleeves reaching way past the ends of her fingertips. She brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and to his surprised she almost looked bashful. "Well…goodnight Logan."**_

"_**Yah g'night." He waited until she was long gone before slumping down in a chair. **_

"_**What the fuck are you gonna do now?" The smell of her surrounded him and he could already sense himself losing control. He had thought, if he took her this once, that the longing would go away. But to his dismay it only made him want her again…and again. "Shit." It seemed that he wasn't going to get any sleep again tonight, because every time he closed his eyes, a pair of Caribbean blue ones haunted him. **_


	8. Chapter 8

His eyes, almost on their own accord, traveled up toward the sky. Watching, mesmerized, the violent ballet she performed. Pirouettes, succinct, graceful dances with debris, lasers and metal. The startling contrast of snowy white against the black of her uniform hypnotizing him, so much that he didn't see the huge slab of concrete flying at him. That is until it knocked him on his ass. _Focus ya dumb mutt, this is not the time._

He was at wits end with his brain lately. Ororo would creep into his thoughts at the most inopportune moments. A couple of days ago, his mind wandering had caused a rather messy oil leak while working on his car. Last week, her simply walking by the rec room, with that intoxicating scent that lingers, distracted him to such an extreme that he lost 100 dollars to Scott, missing the last shot during a pool game. Every time he would let his mind get lost in his rather primal and erotic musings, all the women that used to star in these fantasies, Jean being one of his favorites, would unwillingly transform into the white haired temptress. Not to mention her behavior after their eventful night…

She wasn't clingy, like he was sure Jean would be. He hadn't expected clingy. He had expected a cold shoulder, avoiding glances, but he got neither. The fact unnerved him, and with a certain apprehension he came to the realization, that the beauty elicited that particular emotion in him from the beginning. She didn't broadcast what happened between them, but she didn't act like nothing happened either. The change in her behavior towards him was subtle. To anyone who paid close enough attention it was noticeable, and to him completely and utterly irresistible.

When she entered a room he was in, her eyes didn't automatically search him out, but she didn't avoid his glances purposely. If their eyes would happen to meet her lips would turn up at the corners and she would nod in greeting, her eyes glowing with a mix of amusement and a spark of lust that caused his insides to stir. Holding his gaze for a short time, then smiling fully and bringing her attention to the task at hand. She never tried to attract his attention, by some typical female ploy. Another trick Jean used quite often. Not that Ororo would have to resort to that, because to his own annoyance his eyes would search her out almost automatically.

The first time they had touched after that night, he had half expected her to flinch away but was pleasantly surprised. He had to admit the situation was instigated by him. It had been days since he had felt her unimaginably soft skin against his and he couldn't get it out of his mind.

~~~ He walked into the kitchen and spied her searching the refrigerator for a snack. Jean was sitting at the kitchen island and as soon as he walked in she waved enthusiastically, purposely making a show of her low cut top. Scott sat next to her flipping through a magazine.

Without a word Logan walked around the island and stood behind her, resisting the urge to reach out and touch. She backed up out of the fridge slightly, her backside enticingly close to bumping in his waist. Her hand still holding the fridge door open, she straightened and turned, her mouth forming an adorable 'o' of surprise when she was met with his chiseled chest. There was the faintest glow of a blush that formed on her cheeks and her eyes widened slightly, her other hand resting on his arm for balance. His arm snaked around her waist under the pretense of holding her up. Recovering quickly, she met his eyes, a glint of mischief in her gaze.

"Hello stranger," she murmured, and then without missing a beat, reached back into the fridge and brought out a beer with an amused smile.

"Thanks darlin'," the muscles in his arm twitched to life when her fingers skimmed over the sensitive skin between his knuckles where the blades hid. He noticed she let her fingers linger there for a bit too long as she handed him the beer. She acknowledges his thanks with a silent nod and when she met his gaze yet again his breath hitched in his throat.

Her aquamarine eyes were clouding over with white from the intense lust that burned in them now. He could see her nipples hardening through her shirt and when she inhaled her chest rose and they brushed against him, causing her to bite her lip and him to hold back the moan that was building in the back of his throat. As quickly as the moment came, it passed, as she turned away from him and back to the fridge.

That's when he realized that his arm was still around her waist, his hand now resting on her belly. Not ready to end this encounter just yet, his fingers deftly slid under the fabric of her top, brushing over the taut muscles causing them to shiver under his touch. He inhaled the scent of her hair, a smell purely feminine and purely her, now mixed with the unmistakable hint of arousal.

Emerging from the fridge she brought with her a bowl of berries and as she moved past him she let her hand trace over his abs, her nails gently tugging at his belt buckle. It took all the strength of will he possessed to not bend her over the counter and take her right in the middle of the kitchen.

And that's when he remembered Scott and Jean. Turning around he found them both staring at him curiously. Barking out an angry 'what' he stalked out of the kitchen, the bulge in his pants reminding him that it wouldn't be so easy to get Ororo out of his system.~~~

"Hey Logan, would you like to help out your team anytime soon?" Snapping out of his train of thought Logan swung and connected with the head of one of the droids, the glare Jean was sending his way boring into the back of his skull. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a large piece of debris flying toward a distracted Ororo. _No way she can see that._ And without thinking he lunged at her, his body connecting with her and trapping her against a wall.

"I'm not on your team," she stated, a bit amused when she'd realized what he'd done.

"Is that the thanks I get for being your savior?"

Shaking her head slightly, she grabbed the back of his neck and brought him inches away from her lips, brushing them over his jawbone and up to his ear. "And why do you think you should be the one who saves me?" Her eyes shone defiantly and he felt that same need to dominate her, as he had those weeks ago. That primal, purely animalistic need of taking and making her his. Nostrils flared, his hand wrapped around her throat, his thumb tracing her jaw. Rubbing his nose below her ear he inhaled her scent, a feral grin on his lips when he felt her breath catch.

"Because I know how you taste."

And just like that he gained all control, she felt it slip completely away. Images swirled in her mind of that night, and even though she had placed her hand on his chest to push him away, now she felt her fingers wrap around the material of his uniform and pull him painfully closer. She knew she should stop this, this was not the time or place. The curious glances and aggravating questions from the others would never cease after this display…"And how do I taste?"

All the dirty, nasty, blood boiling answers waited at the tip of his tongue. Words that would leave her panting and desperately clawing at his clothing. He knew how to bait a woman. In most situations he didn't have much to say or chose not to say it, but when the opportunity arose for seduction, he had a silver tongue that never failed him when it came to the opposite sex. But looking into those captivating, sparkling blue eyes his heart swelled.

"Like heaven." He hadn't meant to say exactly what his heart was telling him, and by the look on her face she hadn't expected the answer. The shock crumbled her resolve and before she could build her walls up again he saw the absolutely breathtaking look of vulnerability in her eyes. His words had broken her, opened her completely to him and before she could stop it her eyes widened and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Her lips parted slightly as he cupped her face in his hands and tilted it up, her eyes begging him to close the distance between them.

"Ororo are you all right?" At the moment she could have fried their ever vigilant leader.

"I'm fine Scooter, no harm done. I wasn't watching my back and Wolverine decided to save it for me. Got the wind knocked out of me and nothing more. Really I'm fine. Hey red, you have a problem?" Everyone turned to see Jean glaring at Storm. She proceeded to turn red when everyone caught her and 'humphed' indignantly. Turning away she muttered something under her breath. "Green isn't a good color on you Jean." Jean spun on her heel just as Ororo turned away. Before Ororo could react a piece of metal caught her square in the back, bringing her to her knees.

"Jean! That is enough," Xaviers voice boomed. He had wheeled himself into the danger room after seeing the commotion.

"I'm sorry professor," Jean lowered her head in shame.

Ororo was still on her knees facing away from everyone, her fists clenched and resting on the ground, her body shaking. Slowly, in front of everyones eyes, every piece of debris in the room started to rise off the floor.

"Come on Jean," Scott started, but then noticed that Jeans face was contorted in shock.

"It would seem that Jean isn't responsible for this particularly immense display of power."

"But professor, then who…" Henrys voice trailed off as the professor stopped next to Ororo and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"My child," he began, and everything slammed down to the ground. "Ororo my dear child," but before the professor could finish she shrugged his hand off and stood.

"Don't. Just keep her away from me." With furious strides she walked into the womens locker room.

"Very well X-Men let's leave her be for now. Jean please come with me to my office." Slowly the awe struck X-Men filed out of the training room, all but one.

Authors Notes: I know I know a bit of a cliff hanger. Look at our resident wind rider with her bad ass new powers. I always knew she had it in her! LOL Well tell me what you think, I love reviews and new ideas! J


	9. Chapter 9

Authors notes: Don't own these guys. Marvel does. Oh and reviews make my day! I would really like to know what you guys think. Thanks!

Logan had stayed behind. True the professor had told them to leave Ororo alone but the anguish, rage, and uncertainty that he had felt radiating off of her couldn't be ignored. He felt an inexplicable need to make that pain disappear. He didn't know how, and even if she wanted that from him but he had to try. Opening the door to the locker room he noticed the trail of clothes that led to one of the showers. The steam billowed out of the large shower and covered the glass door, the interior barely visible but he caught the sight of a crumpled figure in the corner.

If she noticed him she made no move to show it. Stripping down to his boxers he stepped into the shower and instantly wave after wave of anguish hit him causing him to stumble backwards. She was sitting in the corner hugging her knees to her chest, ankles crossed, her head resting on top of her knees. Her hair, now silver from the water, pooled over her arms and around her body like a flowing waterfall. She looked like a fallen angel and it took his breath away.

Kneeling before her he tried to lift her face to look at her but she turned away from him. With horror he realized her whole body shook, her new found power radiating off her. Not willing to be dissuaded he sat down and lifted her limp body, cradling her in his lap. Her arms automatically slid around his shoulders as her body wracked with sobs. Stroking her silky hair he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. This was killing him. He was at a loss, not having the slightest idea what to do in this situation. But simply doing this seemed to help because after a while her sobs weakened and her body calmed slowly. Soon her crying ceased completely and he just held her as the steam rose around them.

"Thank you Logan," she murmured into his shoulder. Her lips moved against his skin as she spoke, causing ripples of pleasure to shoot up his spine.

"Don't mention it darlin'. Really, don't mention it. This might tarnish my reputation." Her shoulders shook with silent laughter causing him to smile in satisfaction.

"Oh yes before long they will call the big bad Wolverine a gentle kitty cat." This time it was his turn to laugh, the sound sent a thrill through her. Lifting her eyes to his, she smiled at how adorable he looked. His hair was soaked and hung down over his eyes. She pushed it away and ran her fingers through it, biting her lip when she saw the gentleness in them. A tiny gasp slipped past her lips when he caught her wrist and kissed the inside of it softly. She was sure not many people saw this side of the Wolverine, and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Placing her hand on his cheek she tilted his head down gently. "What you said out there was beautiful," she whispered as she nuzzled his nose with her own.

He felt his heart pounding in his chest, he remembered this feeling. It was getting complicated, but again before he could stop it his heart spoke. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. What you could see in my ugly mug I have no idea." Before he could say another word her lips crashed into his. So much longing, and hunger. Their mouths molded perfectly as they devoured each other, both trying to quench the thirst that had been building inside them.

"I've been waiting for you," she murmured against his mouth, moaning when his tongue slipped past her parted lips and began to slowly tease her own. Turning her body in his arms, she straddled him, until every inch of her skin was pressed against his.

Logan cursed the thin piece of fabric that he had opted to leave on as he felt the heat from her core pressing against him. "Well I'm here now," he growled carnally into her mouth, "what do you want me to do to you?" Her body trembled against him as his mouth and tongue traced down the column of her throat, to her collarbone, and further, his mouth catching a nipple and rolling it with his tongue. Flicking and sucking it mercilessly before nibbling on it gently. She whimpered quietly from his ministrations and the sound shot straight to his loins, easily being the sexiest sound he'd ever heard.

"Help me forget Logan," she whispered between gasps and if not for his heightened senses he wouldn't have heard. First showing equal attention to her other breast, he splayed his hands on the small of her back, and while lowering her slowly to the heated shower floor, he ran kisses down her sternum, over her flat tummy to just below her belly button. Ororo lay, like the goddess she was, beneath him. Rivulets of water streaming down her perfect russet skin. His fingers traced the paths it took, skimming over her neck, down to the valley between her breasts, brushing over her nipples causing them to stiffen and her body to writhe in pleasure. Down still, over the contours of her tensed abs until they stopped on her thighs, parting them.

Her cat-like eyes, narrowed in passion, watched him as he lowered his head, kissing each hip bone and back and forth over the sensitive skin right below her belly button. Logan grinned when she bit her lip and let out an impatient puff of air, her toes curling and uncurling in anticipation. Taking his time he avoided the triangle of soft curls, kissing and nibbling the skin of her inner thighs. Ororo jumped ever so slightly, legs parting for him even more, the smell of her arousal so close doing dangerous things to his senses. Growling softly he let his breath caress her first and then pain-staking slow he slid his tongue from her center up to the tiny nub of pleasure that hid at the top. Ororo gasped at the sensation as her hips rose up to meet him and her fingers automatically buried themselves in his hair.

"By the goddess, Logan…" She couldn't finish the words as the new sensation of his fingers joined his mouth. Parting her folds he licked around her entrance, sliding his tongue in and out, building a slow rhythm. His fingers replaced his tongue as he slid at first one, then two into her, trailing his tongue up to the spot he knew would take her over the edge. His eyes took in each details of her hungrily as she wove her fingers through her own hair, twisted and teased her nipples to stiff peaks, and down her stomach to tangle in his hair. He circled her clit with his tongue slowly, then faster, drawing circles around it, then flicking it gently. The rhythm quickly bringing her dangerously close to orgasm. Every time he thought she would fall over the edge he slowed his speed and grinned at the slight look of impatience that would flash in her eyes.

She knew what he was doing, the pleasure was close to driving her insane, but she would never ask him to stop, she never wanted him to stop. Until finally his speed didn't slow and without warning wave after wave of ecstasy hit her. Her walls squeezed around his fingers mercilessly as her hips bucked under his mouth, her screams of rapture echoing on the shower walls. He kept his mouth on her, lapping up her essence greedily as her body slowly stopped trembling and her breathing returned to normal.

Her desire should have been satiated, but when she saw Logans huge erection straining against the material of his boxers another layer of juices began to wet her thighs and her desire burned stronger. Reaching for him she devoured his mouth ravenously, groaning when she tasted herself on his lips. Her hand slid down his stomach and over his bulge, a smile playing on her lips when his hips bucked into her hand in response. "This was supposed to be all about you 'Ro." She smiled at his selflessness.

"Believe me Logan, I'm going to enjoy every second of this." Ridding him of his boxers, she pushed him down on his back and straddled him. Logan watched her through half-lidded eyes as she slowly slid herself up and down against him, covering his length with her juices and teasing her clit.

"Tease," he growled good-naturedly and she threw her head back and laughed.

"I could have said the same for you a little bit ago." Wrapping her hand around his length she stroked him slowly, bringing the head of his dick against her opening. She circled the head around over and over letting it slip inside for a second before sliding it up and down her slit. "Goddess Logan," she moaned, "this just feels so fucking good."

Those words almost caused him to lose it, his dick twitching in her hand. "Say it again," he choked out.

Her gaze met with his. "It feels so fucking good when you're inside me," and with that she plunged herself down onto him, the shock oh her surrounding him completely causing him to groan.

"Jesus Christ 'Ro do you want this to last more than a second?" She laughed as she lifted up and almost completely off him and then back down again creating a maddening rhythm, Logan grasping her hips and thrusting up to meet her. Her back arched beautifully, head thrown back as she rode him, hands roaming her own body for his enjoyment. Along with her gasps and moans, this was the most erotic sight Logan had ever laid eyes on, and he felt himself almost too close to the edge. "Ororo look at me," he groaned out, his voice almost failing him as she started to undulate her hips in a circular motion.

She watched him, strands of her hair falling over her almond shaped eyes. Those eyes, they were practically glowing with lightning, completely misted over in white now. Droplets of water cascaded down her face and she skimmed her tongue over her lips to catch them. "Yes Logan," she purred his name and for a second he forgot what he wanted, forgot everything, and just focused on her. The sight of her, and the way she had said his name. Staring into those bottomless eyes, he brought his hand up to rub his thumb over her full bottom lip, hissing when she flicked it with her tongue.

"You're perfect darlin'." The smile that flashed across her face was filled with such sheer joy that it caused something inside him to break. Grasping her hips, he thrust his pelvis up and buried himself inside her, the suddenness of it causing her walls to clench and quiver around him, spurring his own mind-numbing release. He lost control over his body, his hips rose off the ground trying to burry himself her deeper still as his orgasm tore through him. His intense howls of pleasure drowning out her screams.

She collapsed on top of him, the surprisingly still warm water washing over both their bodies. "I could fall asleep right here," she mused.

His chest shook with a chuckle, "someone would get quite a surprise in the morning. How about we take this up to my room?"

She rested her chin on top of her hand and looked up at his face, a shy smile playing on her lips. "Meet you up there in five."


End file.
